


Of Whiskers and Paws

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grumpy cat and a jolly dog make such a good combination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whiskers and Paws

When the sun isn't too hot, Changmin likes to sit by the window sill. It's a warm and high enough napping place, where he can stare at the green backyard or at his humans walking around the living room. Sometimes human A (small eyes, bright grin) will come by to tickle his underbelly, sometimes human B (big eyes, funny ears) will sit at the couch nearby and play the guitar, either way Changmin likes being among them. He also likes practicing his pounce on their unsuspecting toes.

Just like today, the white furred Turkish Angora is comfortably lying on human B's lap, being stroked so good his purr is resonating, when human A's cheery voice calls from the door. Human B seems to reply it in some kind of a grunt.

Sadly, human B stops stroking him. He even deposits Changmin on the couch and stands up. Changmin huffs in annoyance and curls up. The consistent strokes have been so pleasing (the humans' weirdly shaped paws must've been made for this purpose) they make him sleepy. Humans better be ready with dinner when he wakes up.

Something wet nudges his head and...blows air.

"Hi there! How are you?" 

Changmin opens a slit of an eye. It's a dog's snout. A goddamn dog's snout. 

"You're a cat, right? Cat, a cat," the dog says in an annoyingly cheerful tone, tongue lolling. 

Changmin doesn't even realize he's already standing stiff with his furs and tail upright. 

Human B scoops up and rocks Changmin in his arms, although Changmin very much wants to smack his good-looking face because why would anyone bring a dog inside the house! Human A approaches the dog and pets his head, saying something while pointing at the dog. 

"Quiet, human, I don't like dogs. Take him out this instance," dogs are loud, dirty, and always trample on things! 

Then human A points at one corner of the living room. Beside Changmin's purple food bowl there's another yellow one. 'Yunho' it says. 

Changmin turns to human B, "What is the meaning of this?" 

Human B smiles, babbling and pointing at the dog and then to all of them each. 

"Oh great," Changmin drawls. 

"I know right? Great!" the dog says. 

The dog, a golden retriever, Yunho, somehow ends up living with them. He's just like how Changmin imagines a dog will be. Loud, as he barks at every thing he deems exciting, which means everything. Dirty, as he'll leave dirty footprints on the floor after running around the backyard (Changmin cringes when he finds out that Yunho doesn't lick himself clean). And, a brute because he barrels through anything in his way. He even once tackled human B's legs in over-excitement until the human fell on his behind. Human didn't seem too pleased about it. 

Yet they like Yunho nonetheless. 

"Stop it, you're making me dizzy," Changmin says when Yunho keep chasing his tail around. 

"Play with me!" Yunho barks, nearly missing knocking over human B's favorite vase. 

Changmin wants to nap, but Yunho is too noisy (when isn't he?) so he decides to take a stroll outside the house. 

The evening breeze is nice and the neighborhood is quiet. The houses are rowed neatly, with green lawns and pretty flowers Changmin likes to look at. He walks leisurely on top of one house's wooden fence, high enough to be out of reach of-- 

"Ow!" Changmin shouts when something hit his head. 

A little human is staring at him from beneath, pudgy and wearing a ridiculously bright clothing. He has thrown a pebble at Changmin. Changmin narrows his eyes, swishing his luscious tail away from the grabby little hand. 

Suddenly he jumps and yanks hard at Changmin's tail, making him yowl in pain and loses his balance. Changmin manages to drop on the ground with his four paws. 

"What do you want!?" Changmin hisses at the laughing human. 

Another little human approaches, this one with curly pigtails, another one with hat, then another one, then another...all of them have the same wide-eyed look and are showing their teeth. They are pointing at Changmin and making annoying, loud squealing sounds. The little human with pigtails holds a tree branch in her hand, waving it at Changmin. 

"Stay away from me, humans!" Changmin hisses, claws showing out. 

She pokes him with the stick, hard. Changmin is preparing to unleash his wrath at her when a hand grabs tight at his tail. More hands push and pull him around, pulling at his ears and whiskers, pinching his nose--they are demons! Changmin feels so overwhelmed, and the stick keeps poking him everywhere it hurts! He mewls in pain and calls for his humans, but will they even hear him..??

"Leave him alone!!" Yunho comes running full-throttle at their direction, barking and baring his teeth. The little humans shriek in fear and run away, finally leaving Changmin alone. Yunho is still growling at them when Changmin hobbles to his side. 

"Why are you here? You should be at home," Yunho is easily distracted. What if he gets lost? 

Yunho flattens his ears and leans down. He nudges at Changmin's front left leg gently, "...hurt" 

There's a small cut on the back of his paw that makes walking uncomfortable, but otherwise Changmin feels fine. "Just a little. Don't worry." 

"Home. Safe," Yunho nudges Changmin's rump at the direction of their house. Just a few blocks away. 

"Huh? Yeah, right, let's go home." 

Changmin has to walk slowly so as to not pressure his leg. Yunho is much bigger and walking much faster that Changmin gets left behind. 

When Yunho stares questioningly at him, Changmin says, "You go first. I'll be fine." 

But Yunho walks back to him and opens his mouth wide--for one moment Changmin thinks he'll eat him--to bite at Changmin's red collar. 

"Uh, what--" Changmin's small body is carefully lifted off the ground, much like how his mother did when he was a newborn. Changmin's tail curls in embarrassment. "I can walk on my own, Yunho!" 

"Home," Yunho says. 

"Alright. Whatever. Just don't drool on me." 

Thankfully their humans don't notice when they sneak back inside. After dinner, Yunho insists on sleeping beside Changmin. And licking at his scratch to help it heal faster. 

"I can do this on my--fine," Changmin has given up on whacking Yunho with his other paw. Yunho grins and licks a long stripe on Changmin's head. 

And Changmin embarrassingly lets out a purr...because it feels good! 

"Go to sleep, dammit," Changmin mewls again when Yunho's still licking at his face. 

"Night, Changmin," Yunho gathers Changmin closer to his tummy. 

"Night," Changmin huffs. He stretches his neck to bump their noses together...just this once! "And thanks, Yunho." 

Yunho gives him another long, wet lick. 

The next morning, their humans look kind of surprised seeing them curled together on the couch. And Changmin is purring still. He just mews his greeting at his humans and kisses Yunho's nose until the dog wakes up with a huff. 

Changmin still likes to sit by the windowsill. He still likes his humans' company and likes having long, undisturbed naps. He still likes to tear holes in his two dumb hairless babies' (human A and human B) clothes, just to mess with them. 

Nowadays he also likes to indulge Yunho. He'll let Yunho chase at his swishing tail, he'll answer Yunho's barks with his mews, he'll wrestle with him on the backyard (though not so much, he likes his fur pristine white), he'll even share his humans with him! He likes to take strolls in the neighborhood with Yunho because new things happen with Yunho on tow (like that evening when they came across a small pond with ducks, or when they feasted on sweet human delicacies in someone's bag, or when they found a route with colorful flowers and plants). 

Well, Yunho is still loud and drools a bit too much and brings mud into the house and-- 

Changmin likes him.

 

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> First written: 17-Aug-2015  
> Finished: 21-Aug-2015
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
